


P.O.S - Tae's Red Nail Polish

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [40]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Ren Amamiya & Tae Takemi, both from Persona 5.In this One Shot, Tae does a special clinical trial with Persona 5 Protagonist: Ren Amamiya involving her toes...NOTE: Yes I know this is pretty much a reskin of the Marie One Shot recently posted. I wanted to do it with Tae Takemi as well.





	P.O.S - Tae's Red Nail Polish

Tae Takemi crossed her legs, taking her strappy red platform high heels off in front of Ren. Ren was sat on the patient bed opposite where she was sat as she place her barefeet on his lap, stroking his thighs a little.  
“My guinea pig.” Tae moaned softly. “We’ll be doing a different kind of clinical trial today.”  
She wiggled her toes as Ren could see her polished red toenails.  
“Oh wow...” Ren stared in amazement.  
“Let's start by relaxing you.” Tae smiled. “Just take deep slow breaths in and out.”  
Ren nodded as he breathed in and out slowly, staring at the red nail polish on her toes.  
“Just keep breathing, feeling nice and good.” Tae said in a calm and relaxing tone.  
Ren smiled, breathing slowly as he followed Tae’s requests.  
“See? Just like the requests you take as a Phantom Thief.” Tae chuckled. “Don’t you like taking requests from me?”  
“Yes...” He nodded slowly, staring at Tae’s beautiful, soft feet.  
“No need to worry, no need to rush, just go slow and easy.” Tae said. “Just keep breathing, feeling so nice and good.”  
Ren kept breathing in and out... In and out slowly.  
“No need to worry, you feel good.” Tae grinned. “Let this good feeling spread throughout your body as you breathe.”  
Ren began to lean back, lying on the bed slowly in a relaxed state. Tae smirked, putting her feet just above his face as his eyes stayed fixated on them.  
“Feeling so nice, and relaxed. Just let my words wash over you.” Tae spoke softly. “Your arms and legs feel nice and good.”  
Ren nodded as his arms and legs became almost floppy as his body was so relaxed.  
“Feeling so nice and comfy here in my clinic.” Tae continued. “Just let the relaxation wash over you.”  
Ren’s body looked even more relaxed, unable to move even if he wanted to.  
“Do you feel good, following my words?” She asked.  
“Yes...” He replied in relaxation.  
“My words, my voice feels so nice to you.” Tae stroked his cheek with her toes before putting them over him again. “Just keep staring and breathing. Slowly and deeply.”  
Ren did as he was asked, his breathing becoming a pattern as the session went by.  
“Good. That good feeling still spreading.” She smiled. “Let your mind empty, slowly...”  
Ren’s eyes narrowed, unable to look away as he kept breathing. Tae smirked, wiggling her toes slowly.  
“Just let your mind empty of all worry, all thought.” Tae instructed. “My words feel so good to you, Ren. Hearing them feels so nice.”  
Ren’s smile widened, breathing as his eyes weakened.  
“Your mind is draining. Draining... It feels so good.” She watched. “Just let your mind empty of all thought, all emotion.”  
Ren moaned as he slowly started to drool. He could feel nothing, his brain being drained away from all that Tae commanded.  
“Empty...” Tae whispered. “You are empty.”  
Ren’s eyes kept focused on her red toenails as she lowered them slowly onto his face.  
“You are in a trance. A nice, relaxing trance.” Tae said. “You feel like you are in paradise.”  
“N-Nice...” He mumbled under her feet.  
“So good and empty.” Tae smiled happily. “It’s time.”  
Ren moaned even more as Tae raised her hand.  
“And... Sleep.” Tae snapped her fingers as all that Ren could think about was the doctor that he agreed to be a guinea pig for.


End file.
